Spoby one-shots!
by Aye it's spoby
Summary: Spoby one-shots! Send in prompts. Thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

I need one-shot ideas. If you have any just let me know! I'll try to get one up soon. 


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

** (Check the bottom for authors note! Thanks! Xoxo)**

Spencer was waiting for Toby. She was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair waiting for his plane to land. Toby had been gone for three weeks and she had missed him so much. With her phone being confiscated by her mother, she had not been able to make any contact with Toby. Toby had written her a letter explaining where he was and why he went there, but Spencer didn't completely believe the reason he gave. So now, she was at the airport waiting for her boyfriend to land and come back to her. "Flight 357. From London, England." She heard the announcer say. Spencer stood up and looked around at the crowd exiting the plane. Finally she saw the familiar face and the amazing blue eyes finally connected with her mocha brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

She hadn't even noticed that her feet were moving until she was a few feet away from Toby. When she finally reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. Toby didn't even give her a chance to say anything before his lips connected to hers. This kiss was urgent and passionate. Before Toby had left, all they were doing was fighting and lying to each other. For three weeks she had wanted just to talk to him, to hug him, to feel her lips on his again.

When it started to get heated, Toby pulled away and placed Spencer back on her feet gently. Spencer's arms were still wrapped around Toby's neck. "God I missed you so much" Spencer said. "I missed you too" Toby replied. "I'm sorry for lying to you" Spencer said not looking in his eyes. "Look at me," Toby waited until she looked up at him to continue peeking. "You don't ever have to apologize to me. I'm sorry for leaving. But how about we go to my loft so we can catch up?" Toby asked. "That sounds perfect" Spencer said with a smile as they walked out the door hand in hand.

They put Toby's luggage in the trunk and headed on their way to the loft. The car ride was filled with small talk about Toby's trip. Toby didn't really want to bring up anything about A or the pills until later. He just wanted to be happy in the moment, until they both had to face reality. After about twenty minutes, they reached Toby's loft. "I kinda missed this little loft" Toby stated as he walked through the door. "Well I missed you being in it" Spencer said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Toby, who was in the kitchen. "I thought we could watch a movie and catch up." Toby said. "That sounds perfect" Spencer said walking closer to Toby. "You're not aloud to leave me ever again" Spencer laced their fingers together. "I won't. I didn't want to leave you. I missed you so much." Toby said smiling. "I love you so much" Spencer said as she connected her lips to his. Toby pulled away and said,"I love you too." "Are you staying here tonight?" Toby asked. "Can I?" Spencer asked. "Of course you can."

"Ok, I'll go make some popcorn and you go pick out a movie" Toby said. "Alright" Spencer replied as she walked over to the tv. She wasn't really looking toward to telling Toby about what had happened while he was gone. But she would rather him hear it from her than anyone else. She also wanted to know the real reason he went to London; she didn't believe him completely when he said it was to get Melissa.

She picked out _The Great Gatsby_, it was one of her favorites she liked to watch with Toby. Toby walked over to the couch and sat the popcorn dish on the coffee table. "Which movie are we going to watch?" Toby asked. Spencer walked over to the couch and sat down beside Toby. "_The Great Gatsby_" Spencer said. The movie had been playing for a while now and both of them knew they couldn't hide from the subject any longer. Toby turned to Spencer. "Spencer" "Can we not talk about this right now?" Spencer asked facing him now. "Spencer, you and I both know that we can't hide from this subject anymore. You need to tell me everything that happened while I was gone. Please." Toby said looking into her eyes. Spencer knew she had to tell him sooner or later, but she would rather pick later. "Fine." She said. "I'm not really sure where to start" Spencer said. "From the beginning." Toby stated sweetly.

Spencer started when she figured out that Ezra was A. Then she told him about how he just was just writing a book about them. She then told him about how she thought she was the one that hurt Alison. "Spencer, you could never do something like that." Toby said. "Well I thought that I did and I felt like a horrible person." Spencer said tearing up. Toby pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Spencer Hastings, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. The fact that you think you would do something like that is crazy." Toby said and placed a kiss on her head. "Ali's alive." Spencer said. Toby froze and she felt him tense up. "How do you know this?" Toby asked. "I've seen her. She's coming home. Ali had been hiding from the person that tried to kill her. So we went to New York to talk to her and A chased us up to the roof and they had a gun. Ezra came to rescue us and A shot him. Then A jumped off the roof before we could find out who it was." Spencer said quietly. "Oh my god Spencer, did they hurt you?" Toby asked worriedly.

"No not physically. But I'm a little bit off what you call and emotional reck." Spencer said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you...god, I could have lost you." Toby said sadly. He felt guilty for leaving her. All he ever wanted to do was keep her safe. "Toby?" Spence whispered. "Yes?" "Why is the real reason you went to London?" Spencer asked. He knew she was going to ask this question eventually. But his answer would only upset her more. "A sent me there to get Melissa to come back home. I don't know why though. A said they if I did that they would give me the answers about my mom." Toby said. Spencer shot out of his arms and stood up. Toby stood up too. "I thought you promised to leave A out of this." Spencer said not looking into his eyes. She sounded pissed and hurt. He didn't mean to lie to her about it. But A would not let him tell her. "I'm sorry. I just needed answers."

"How are you going to feel if A does something to Melissa." Spencer snapped. OUCH. Toby hadn't really thought about that. "Spencer I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Spencer was looking him right in the eyes. "Toby, you lied to me." Spencer said as a tear silently fell down her cheek. Toby walked closer to her and wiped the tear off of her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Spence, I'm sorry. I promise I will never leave you again. I love you." Toby leaned closer and connected their lips. Spencer was hesitant at first, but then immediately kissed back. Spencer pulled away and said,"I love you too."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Toby said yawning. Spencer grabbed his hand and walked to Toby's bedroom and closed the door. Spencer walked over to Toby's closet and grabbed a shirt. She pulled off her jeans and blouse and put on his shirt. She turned around and found Toby already in bed. Spencer got in the bed and covered her and Toby with the comforter. "Goodnight. I love you." Spencer said. Toby pulled Spencer closer to his chest and said, "I love you too spence." And gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first one-shot! It's definitely not what is going to happen but that's okay! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated but it will be more frequent now that school has ended. Anyways, please,please, please give me ideas. If you did give me ideas, i do appreciate them and I'm also working on writing them! So please feel free to review and tell me what you think. (Good and bad) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	3. Pain in the Ass

**Okay, so here is the second one shot! Sorry for not updating recently, I had end of the school year stuff. But I really did appreciate your reviews and ideas! Y'all are awesome. I will try to get another one shot done by the end of this week because I'm going to camp for a month so I won't be able to update. Sorry:( but if this gets a lot of reviews other maybe I can give y'all two more:) just please tell me what you think and give me ideas! **

* * *

** Pain in the Ass**

Spencer was upset and probably really pissed at him for the way he had yelled at her last night. The only reason he knew that was because she left in tears. It wasn't even that he was upset at her, and come to think of it, it wasn't even her that he was upset with. Toby had tried to call her at least thirty times after he heard the door slam. That's how he knew she was pissed.

He had tried to call Emily last night, but she was pissed at Spencer too and wouldn't give him an answer as to why. It was Saturday and Spencer was supposed to come over this morning so they could hang out. But Toby really doubted that she would show up. The only way to reach Spencer was to show up at her house, if she didn't slam the door in his face.

When he reached the Hastings manner, he saw that Spencer's car was there. That's a good sign, he thought. At least she hadn't done something stupid like running away. He reached the front door and used his key she had given him to open it. She was sitting in the living room on the couch watching some stupid tv show. Spencer never watched pointless tv unless she was mad or sad. She was in sweats and didn't wear any makeup. But to Toby, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Spencer just glared at him as he walked in and closed the door. "Hey spence" Toby said softly. The guilt dripping from his voice. "Please just go away" Spencer said coldly. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked up the stairs and into her room. Toby followed her quickly but by the time he got to her room, she had locked the door.

"Spencer please unlock the door" Toby begged for the tenth time today. "I'm not going to talk to you because as much as I wanted to help, you don't want it. I need to _Let it go!_" Spencer mocked. "Damn it Spencer! I've told how sorry I am now please just let me in!" Toby pleaded. Spencer was a very stubborn girl. Sometimes it was a good thing and other times, like now, it was a pain in the ass.

"Spencer, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I love you so much. Even when your a pain in the ass. But guess what? Your MY pain in the ass. Now please! Open the door so I can kiss you until your happy." Toby said.

He waited at the door. _Silence_. Then there was a click on the door handle and it opened to a brown eyed beauty. "Spencer I-" Toby tried. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Spencer said. So there they were, kissing in the doorway. "I-love-you-so-damn-much" Spencer said between kisses. "I love you too" Toby said as he connected their lips again. He brought Spencer's legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. Toby pushed her against the wall. They pulled apart both out of breath. "Bed?" Toby asked grinning. "Bed, now!" Spencer agreed as she crashed her lips on his once again.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think! (Good or bad!) I really appreciate your reviews a lot! Also, give me ideas. Those will help me update more frequently. If I get a bunch of reviews on this, I will give y'all another one on wed.! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
